In Kaiba's Hands
by IjustwanttoReview
Summary: Basically. Story about a girl and Kaiba. She goes in wanting to be the best technician and to prove her skills but Kaiba likes her attitude and calming de minor. Does he push to hard?


In Kaiba's hands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Some of the characters in this fanfic do not belong to me I am using them to extend my own imagination of what could of happened.**

Today was your 20th birthday, the sun was out and the sky was clear. People were bustling on the streets and you gave a small wave to every person that cared to look your way. It was early morning and the smell of fresh coffee and petrol fumes filled the air and unusual mix of fragrance but in a strange way it was settling. Cars were everywhere. Yellow ones, blue ones, red ones and big ones making screeching noises and horns tooting at the person occupying the other. It was a loud mess. Laylyn Asakura, walked across the pedestrian and pushed through the crowd, this girl had her eyes on the price as it slowly came into view.

In the distance stood a tall and massive building that infiltrated the sky with its enormous height, a symbol of power and importance. Down on the streets it almost made you feel quite insignificant and small but with a long and sharp intake of air she stepped out on the road and headed straight towards the building with purpose and stride in her step. Nothing. Nothing, could stop Laylyn from her goals and tasks in life and the Kaiba Corporation was certainly the best place in town to start.

The large rotating glass door stared back at her and into her soul, she felt a surge of determination as she stared back. She gripped tightly onto her silver laptop and peered at her outfit. It was casual at best. Black jeans, half cut tan boots and a loose fitting lavender silk like shirt and a silver pendant shaped like an owl hung loosely from her neck. A small smile creeped along her lips, it was time. Laylyn closed her eyes and pushed on the door entering into the belly of the beast. She passed to the other side and noticed a sudden drop in temperate.

"Okay, Laylyn… this is your time," she whispered reassuringly to herself.

She scanned the room and glanced at her surroundings. It was a large foyer, so large she could hear her heart beat _thump, thump, thump… _Polished white tiles from wall to wall and the wallpaper was no exception, white on white on white and a white ceiling the colour scheme definitely added a colder atmosphere. She shook herself and pressed on time was a wasting. As she walked towards the registration desk the deafening sound of her footsteps echoed throughout the foyer and the man at the desk suddenly realised there was someone else in the room. Laylyn, tried her best not to stare at him. He had green slightly spiked up hair, wore sunglasses and a firm fitting black suit.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He asked assertively.

"I'm Laylyn Asakura and I'm here to join the Kaiba tech team!" Laylyn smiled widely and enthusiastically giving a thumbs up.

The older gentlemen picked up the phone and dialled a number. He nodded his head a few times before he put the phone. Laylyn, watched as he scuffled through some papers and handed them to her.

"Your contract," he said flatly, "follow me."

Laylyn held the papers in one hand and followed him to the elevator. They both stepped in and he pushed the button to level 5. The gentleman stood very stiff next to her almost as he didn't want to know her. She guessed that was the perks of working at Kaiba Corp.. You're better than everyone else.

"There's a list of task you need to complete in one week if you are to be consider to work here. Mr. Kaiba does not like tardiness or cheats so ensure all your work is you own. You're not the only one going for this job in fact there are four others that were considered." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He continued, "this is a dog eat dog world and if you want to get to the top to see Mr. Kaiba you'd better work hard." He gestured to the Laylyn with his hand to exit the elevator and she gladly did so. The doors closed behind her…


End file.
